pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
David Eggleton
by George J. Dance David Eggleton (born 1952) is a New Zealand poet, prose writer, and literary critic. Life Eggleton is of mixed Rotuman, Tongan and European / Pakeha ancestry. He grew up in Auckland, New Zealand, and Fiji.David Eggleton (b. 1952), The Poetry Archive. Jan. 7, 2014. Eggleton lives in Dunedin, New Zealand.David Eggleton Home Page, University of Hawaii. Web, Jan. 7, 2014. He writes extensively on New Zealand art and music, and is an acclaimed literary reviewer. He edits New Zealand’s pre-eminent literary journal, Landfall. Recognition Eggleton’s awards include PEN Best First Book of Poetry for South Pacific Sunrise, and the Robert Burns Fellowship at the University of Otago. He was London Time Out’s Street Entertainer of the Year in 1985. He is a 6-time winner of the Reviewer of the Year title from the Montana New Zealand Book Awards, in 1991, 1997, 2001, 2003, 2007 and 2009. Ready to Fly: The story of New Zealand rock music (2003) was a finalist in the lifestyle and contemporary culture category at the 2004 Montana New Zealand Book Awards. Eggleton won a $35,000 Copyright Licensing Ltd (CLL) Writers Award in 2004.Eggleton, David, New Zealand Book Council. Web, Jan. 7, 2014. In 2015 he received the Janet Frame Literary Award for Excellence."Kiwi poet David Eggleton reveals his inspirations," Stuff.co.nz. Web, Sep. 21, 2015. Publications Poetry *''Dole Bait''. Auckland, NZ: Lancaster, 1982. *''South Pacific Sunrise''. Auckland, NZ, & New York: Penguin, 1986. *''People of the Land''. Auckland, NZ: Penguin, 1988. *''Empty Orchestra''. Auckland, NZ: Auckland University Press, 1995. *''Rhyming Planet''. Wellington: Steele Roberts, 2001. *''Fast Talker''. Auckland, NZ: Auckland University Press, 2006. *''Time of the Icebergs''. Dunedin, NZ: Otago University Press, 2010. Short fiction *''After Tokyo''. Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 1987. Non-fiction *''Here on Earth: The landscape in New Zealand literature''. Nelson, NZ: Craig Potton, 1999. *''Seasons: Four essays on the New Zealand year'' (with photos by Craig Potton). Nelson, NZ: Craig Potton, 2001. *''Ready to Fly: The story of New Zealand rock music''. Nelson, NZ: Craig Potton, 2003. *''Into the Light: A history of New Zealand photography''. Nelson, NZ: Craig Potton, 2006. *''Towards Aotearoa: A short history of twentieth century New Zealand art''. Auckland, NZ: Reed, 2007. Edited *''Landfall'' (magazine). 2010- **''Landfall 223: Fantastic!. Dunedin, NZ: Otago University Press, 2012. **''Landfall 224: Home + Building. Dunedin, NZ: Otago University Press, 2012. **''Landfall 225: My Auckland''. Dunedin, NZ: Otago University Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David Eggleton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 7, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets *List of literary critics References Notes External links ;Poems *"Fractal Planet" *"Waipounamu (Wall Poem)" *Two poems: "Storm", "Republic of Fiji" ;Prose *"El Dorado" ;Audio / video *David Eggleton (b. 1952) at The Poetry Archive *David Eggleton at YouTube ;Books *David Eggleton at Amazon.com ;About *Eggleton, David at the New Zealand Book Council *David Eggleton Home Page at the University of Hawaii *Kiwi poet David Eggleton reveals his inspirations," interview at Stuff, 2015 Category:1952 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand writers Category:People from Auckland, New Zealand